


Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Surprise

Alex groaned through the Skype screen and slapped a hand to her face.   
“Lex, this is my first time getting called to a Nike shoot, for my own line. Why can’t you be happy for me?” Tobin asked, annoyed.  
“Tobs, I am happy for you, I just don’t see why it has to be right in the way of your daughter’s first ever soccer game.” Alex retorted.  
Tobin groaned and rolled her eyes.  
“Babe, I don’t know why, either. And I’m sorry. Can you get Julia on here?” Tobin replied.  
Alex called her five-year-old daughter over and let the toddler climb into her lap, smiling to show off her missing two front teeth.  
“Did you see my uniform, Mama?” Julia asked happily.  
Tobin shook her head and Alex held up the black shorts and neon pink uniform top with zebra stripes as numbers.  
“And Mommy made me a hair bow!” Julia shrieked.  
Alex held up the rubber band that had been tied with pink and zebra striped ribbons to match the uniform. Tobin nodded approvingly and gestured a kiss through the camera.  
“I love you, Julia. And I’m so, so, so sorry I can’t be there.” Tobin said.  
“It’s okay, Mama. I’ll score for you.” Julia answered.  
“You do that, baby. Now go get some sleep, okay?” Tobin smiled.  
The little girl nodded and blew a kiss to her mother through the laptop camera, scooting off Alex’s lap and running out of the bedroom.  
“I’ll record it so you don’t miss anything.” Alex told her wife.  
Tobin nodded and sighed, yawning.  
“I better get some sleep. Love you, Lex.” Tobin said.  
Alex simply blew a kiss back to her wife and waited until the screen went black, signaling that Tobin had hung up. She sighed heavily and hung her head backwards, moaning.  
“Mommy?”  
Alex lifted her head, facing the small head peeking out from the hallway.  
“Yes, Jules?” Alex asked, standing up.  
“Can you tuck me in and read me my story?” Julia asked softly.  
Alex smiled and walked to the doorway, scooping up her daughter and turning off the light.  
“My story or Mama’s?” Alex asked.  
“Yours, silly!” Julia giggled.  
Alex smiled as the young girl rested her head on Alex’s shoulder, yawning.   
\-----   
Alex set a bag of oranges and a mini bottle of Gatorade in the cooler, along with a water bottle for herself.  
“Julia, c’mere so I can put your sunscreen on!” Alex called.  
The girl came running from her bedroom, slipping and sliding on the tile flooring in the kitchen on her socks. She was already in her uniform, and Alex took her pink cleats from the garage, helping Julia into her over-sized shin guards and shoes.  
“I wanna tie them!” Julia exclaimed.  
Alex shrugged and watched as Julia simply double-knotted the laces, without a bow. Laughing, she undid the knot and showed Julia how to tie them, promising that she could try the next time. Next, she took the spray-on sunscreen from the cooler and sprayed it on Julia’s exposed skin, rubbing it into her face gently.  
“You ready, Jules?” Alex asked.  
Julia nodded and Alex tossed her daughter’s soccer ball and bag into the trunk beside the cooler, helping Julia with the buckles on her car seat before getting into the driver’s seat.  
“Want to call Mama?” Alex asked.  
Julia nodded eagerly and Alex dialed her wife’s phone number, handing the phone to Julia.  
“Hi, Mama.” Julia said.  
“Uh, huh. Okay, I promise.”  
“Okay, Mama. I love you.”  
Julia handed the phone back to Alex as they parked in a stall at Jim C. Grow Park, where Alex’s memories of AYSO games and halftime oranges came flooding back. As she looked into the rearview mirror and saw the look of delight on Julia’s face, tears sprung in her eyes. Her daughter was beginning the dream Alex had wished for. The dream she had achieved and gone beyond.   
“Are you ready?” Alex asked Julia, who was sitting on the grass.  
Julia nodded and their coach blew his whistle to signal a team huddle. Five other kids Julia’s age crowded around the coach, who hunched over and talked to them about having fun and doing their best.   
When the game finally kicked off, Julia sped off with the ball, cutting past defenders. She passed to a teammate, who kicked it right back to Julia. On a one-touch, Julia hit the ball into the goal.  
“That was nice, huh?” a voice behind Alex asked.  
“Definitely.” Alex answered.  
Suddenly, her body went rigid. Cocking an eyebrow, she turned, face-to-face with a lean, tanned woman a year older than her, wearing jeans and a V-neck, with a wide grin on her face.  
“Tobin!” Alex shrieked, jumping into her wife’s arms.  
“I thought you had Nike stuff?” Alex asked.  
“Nah, they finished early and let me leave.” Tobin answered.  
“How early?”  
“Yesterday morning?” Tobin replied.  
Alex’s jaw dropped.  
“And you kept up the lie?” Alex asked, shocked.  
Tobin nodded, gesturing to Julia.  
“It fueled her fire to score a goal.” Tobin said, laughing.  
Alex punched her wife in the arm and dragged her onto the chair, sitting in her lap. Tobin came from under Alex and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
“Surprise.” Tobin said under her breath.


End file.
